1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system of managing medical and biographical records and providing medical diagnoses. Patient medical and biographical records and medical diagnostic software are stored on a centralized computer accessible by remotely connected computers. The medical records are essentially “owned” by an individual patient who grants or denies varying degrees of access to the records to selected health care professionals based on the health care professional's field of specialty and need to know. The medical diagnostic software receives information provided by the patient and provides the patient with a list of potential medical diagnoses. This information also forms part of the patient's medical record.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical record systems are well known in the prior art. Medical records have been used throughout the years of the practice of medicine in order to keep track of a patient's medical history, medical observations, diagnoses and any treatments prescribed to the patient. Often, a record contains information as to the success or failure of a particular treatment, a patient's allergies and reactions to drugs or treatments, and a record of patient visits. In addition to serving as a record of medical history and treatment, the medical record also serves as legal documentation of patient condition and treatment.
Evolution of the health care system is engendering reevaluation of the roles of patients and health care providers with regard to access and content of medical records. Long term relationships and trust between a family doctor and patient are no longer commonplace because a change in residence, job, or insurance carrier often requires the patient to change primary and/or specialty health care providers. Establishing relationships with a new health care provider can be tedious as medical records must first be transferred from previous health care providers and then reviewed by the new health care provider for past history, therapies, and present therapeutic regimes. Also, the new medical record being created by the new health care provider is often incomplete as patients frequently fail to remember to include all the necessary medical or biographical information. In fact, patients sometimes convey erroneous information that can be ultimately detrimental to their health.
Control of the information contained in a patient's medical and biographical record is also becoming a significant public issue and a source of controversy and stress. Presently, such records are treated as being “owned” by the medical offices or institutions in which the records are housed. Distrust on maintenance of confidentiality results in failure to disclose information that may be important for health-care decisions. This distrust may be increased as patients transfer to new health care providers.
Medical record systems usually consist of handwritten notes, pictures, and documents created by a medical and health care professional. Recently, computer programs and systems have become available for the generation, storage, and retrieval of medical records. In general, such systems operate on a computer owned by a hospital or other health care provider and may only be accessed by health care professionals that are affiliated with the health care provider. Patient medical information is typically input into a medical record by a physician, nurse, or other health care professional.
Several automated medical record systems have been designed and marketed in the health care field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,188 discloses a clinical information reporting system having an electronic database including electrocardiograph related patient data. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,424 discloses a computer system for recording electrocardiograph and/or chest x-ray test results for a database of patients. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,309 discloses a patient report generating system for receiving, storing and reporting medical test data for a patient population. U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,448 likewise discloses a system for automatically handling and processing hospital data, such as patient information and pathological test information using a central processing apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,315, a computerized scheduling and reporting system is disclosed for managing information pertinent to a patient's stay in the hospital. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,074 discloses an electronic data processing system.
While present automated systems may provide electronic storage of medical data, they typically suffer from significant shortcomings that have plagued medical record systems since their inception. These systems, like their paper record counterparts, are typically only available to health care professionals affiliated with the hospital, clinic, or other health care provider that owns the medical record software program and computer system. Thus, the information contained in a patient's medical record would not be able to be reviewed by another health care professional who is not affiliated with the health care provider that maintains the medical record software. This becomes an issue for patients who choose to be treated by a different health care provider or who may require treatment while traveling in a location not served by their usual health care provider. Treatment may be prescribed which has been previously determined to be ineffective or which is contraindicated for the patient.
Similarly, health care professionals from different health care providers may not be able to easily review a patient's medical record and confer with each other as to diagnosis and treatment. This may be due to either security controls by the health care provider or by incompatible systems used by different health care professionals. Thus, medical professionals wishing to confer with each other may be required to copy and mail or send a facsimile of the patient's record, introducing privacy and control issues.
Since the existing systems are “owned” by the health care provider, a patient may be kept from reviewing his or her own medical record for the substance or accuracy of its information. Additionally, a patient cannot prevent or control private information contained within the patient's medical record from being seen by any individual that has access to medical records, regardless of whether the individual has any right or need to review a particular portion of the patient's medical record. As such, information which the patient wishes to remain private may be reviewed, thereby compromising the patient's privacy and potentially introducing a negative bias to the health care professional towards the patient. An example of such information may include past treatment for a sexually transmitted disease or sexual dysfunction that may be irrelevant to a particular medical specialty.
Current medical systems also often do not contain useful data such as family history, biographical data, genetic constitution or make-up, or other information that a patient may add to his or her medical record which could aid health care professionals in diagnosing the patient's condition or determine the best medical treatment.
Moreover, presently available medical records systems are not suited for providing medical diagnoses. Advancements in automation, research, specialization and medical knowledge have permitted modern day health care to be increasingly improved over the care provided in the recent past. While these advancements have resulted in improved success rates of medical treatment, individuals often delay seeking medical attention due to fear of the unknown and the inconvenience of being referred to multiple physicians. Patient referrals typically occur when a primary care physician makes a general diagnosis, then refers a patient to a physician specializing in the area of the diagnosis. Further referrals may occur if the patient is referred to medical sub-specialties for further diagnosis and treatment resulting in additional patient cost, time, and inconvenience. Patients who face these inconveniences and costs or who have experienced them in the past may delay seeking treatment in the hope that a condition may simply go away thereby precluding the need to seek the help of a health care professional. This delay can cause a medical condition which could be easily treated early in its development to require longer treatment or the condition may even become untreatable by the time medical assistance is sought. If the same patients were informed of potential diagnoses of their conditions, they can be aware of the risks of delaying medical assistance and may be persuaded to seek help earlier. Informed patients may even be able to reduce the inconveniences of multiple referrals by initially seeking the assistance of a health care professional who specializes in treating their particular condition.
Medical information is readily attainable to the public through medical books available in libraries and bookstores, medical phone help or “Ask-A-Nurse” telephone services, audio visual informational programs on television and videotape, and Internet sites specializing in medical care. The amount of available information, however, can be overwhelming to an individual trying to determine the identification of his or her particular health condition who is unfamiliar with researching health information or who lacks a scientific background.
Computer programs have been developed to provide individuals potential diagnoses based on their responses to a series of health-related questions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,910,107 and 5,935,060, for example, describe diagnostic programs which can be accessed over a telephone or computer network. An individual is asked a series of weighted questions concerning the individual's health symptoms and can respond with “yes,” “no,” or “not sure” answers or may be asked to answer multiple-choice questions. From the responses, the program identifies a list of potential diseases which are indicated by the individual's health symptoms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,421 discloses an electronic medical history questionnaire in which a patient can respond “yes,” “no,” or “not sure” to medical questions. The questionnaire then provides the physician with suggested tests that may be performed and conclusions regarding the patient's health. U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,438 discloses a diagnostic system using a neural network to provide a patient diagnosis to a physician from input data comprising measured and interview data regarding the patient's condition. The diagnosis is based upon a databases of physician diagnoses of medical conditions and their corresponding symptoms.
While prior art automated medical diagnostic programs diagnose a condition or confirm a diagnosis made by the physician, they are usually designed to be used by a physician and not a patient. The language and phrasing in these programs are designed for a medical professional and contain esoteric medical and health terms. Most patients do not understand these terms and therefore cannot effectively use the programs. Thus, the diagnostic information provided by these programs does not inform individuals of their various conditions before they seek medical assistance. A further shortcoming of prior art automated diagnostic programs is that they can accept input data that is often erroneous or not helpful. As an individual may select “not sure” or other answers which are not simply “yes” or “no,” an individual is able to avoid answering conditions they feel are minor are irrelevant, but which may provide helpful data if the individual were forced to select only a “yes” or “no” response. Thus a software program designed to accept objective data and provide individuals with diagnostic information about their health conditions would be desirable.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to patients and health care professionals alike to develop an individual patient self-generated, fully controlled and censored, centralized electronic medical and biographical records and medical diagnostic system that may be accessed by patients and health care professionals regardless of their affiliation with a particular hospital, clinic, or other health care provider. The medical and biographical records and medical diagnostic system would be maintained, stored and delivered by a totally independent institution, not necessarily affiliated with the government, insurance or health care industry. By using common language and phrasing tailored to different levels of education and familiarity with medical and health terms an individual could effectively utilize such a system to determine potential diagnoses prior to seeking medical attention, permit the individual to be better informed as to the potential medical specialty from which to seek assistance, and control the content of and access to the individual's medical record.
A self-generated record of present illness and pertinent information would also benefit individuals by allowing them ample opportunity to ponder and respond without encumbrances from health care providers presence. Such presence often generates discomfort or uneasiness and may lead to confused, unconsciously withheld, consciously suppressed information (e.g., suppressed for fear of embarrassment) or miscommunicated medical and biographical information.
A centralized electronic medical and biographical records and medical diagnostic system would also permit any health care professional to be aware of all of a patient's biographical and medical history that is relevant to treating the patient. Additionally, since the centralized medical and biographical records system would not be the property of any one health care provider, the individual medical records could be owned by individual patients. Thus, patients may authorize or deny access to their medical and biographical records or limit access to only portions of their medical record to specific health care professionals thereby controlling privacy of the patient and confidentiality of the patient's medical and biographical information. Patients also benefit by being able to add biographical information about themselves as well as review and comment on the contents of their records input by others for substance and accuracy.
A centralized electronic medical and biographical records and medical diagnostic system would also be beneficial in reducing health care costs and being a foundation upon which health care insurance programs may be based. By centralizing the medical history of a patient, reduced costs may be realized through avoiding repeating tests or prescribing medications or treatment that has been previously found to be unsuccessful or contraindicated. Therefore, by reducing unnecessary treatment, health costs would be reduced, resulting in lower insurance premiums from insurers that would not have to cover unnecessary treatments.